Eksitensi
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Aku cemburu akan eksitensimu yang begitu menyilaukan kedua bola mata hitamku ini. Jangan salahkan aku bila tak mampu menggapaimu. Eksitensimu dan eksitensiku amat sangat berbeda dan aku membencinya. for #CrackPairingCelebration


Aku cemburu akan eksitensimu yang begitu menyilaukan kedua bola mata hitamku ini.

Jangan salahkan aku bila tak mampu menggapaimu.

Eksitensimu dan eksitensiku amat sangat berbeda.

.

.

.

Dan aku membencinya.

.

.

.

**Eksitensi**

**Desclaimer : Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam cerita ini.

WARNING! : OOC, BL, Shounen-ai, CRACKPAIR, TYPO (ABSOLUTELY), Another Timeline (MAYBE?)

Pair : Alibaba x Ja'far ( I know it's weird, but I'm really love Uke!Ja'far)

Disertakan untuk event** 'Crack Pair Celebration'**

.

.

"**aku sering mengatakan padamu, bila hatiku sudah lama membeku jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ja'far-san!"

Kualihkan pandanganku dari sebuah perkamen kerajaan menuju sesosok manusia yang berdiri tepat diseberang meja kerjaku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan senang, aku menghela nafas setelah mengetahui keinginannya.

"Sin sedang berada di Reim." Ucapku menjelaskan, "bukankah biasanya kau berlatih bersama Sharrkan?"

"bukan itu!" bantahnya yang serentak membuatku terheran, "aku sedang tidak ingin berlatih pedang atau semancamnya!"

"—Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

Sebuah permintaan darinya yang untuk kesekian kalinya tak bisa kutolak.

Dan dengan mudah, ia menarik paksa diriku keluar dari kesibukkan-kesibukkan yang selalu kujalani ini

aku membencinya.

.

.ooo.

.

Dia dan aku sangatlah berbeda, dan aku benci mengakui bahwa eksitensi di depanku selalu mewarnai hari-hariku. Ia sungguh merupakan eksitensi yang sulit kuhapuskan dalam benakku.

Rasa benciku padanya sedikit berbeda dengan rasa benciku kepada mereka yang berusaha menghancurkan Sindria

Dia tersenyum, tertawa, dan setiap detik selalu bertambah kuat.

Dia dapat melakukan apapun yang menurutnya terbaik.

_Apakah mengabaikan kerajaannya dan membiarkannya terjajah oleh kekaisaran Kou, merupakan jalan terbaik?_

Seperti halnya Sin, eksitensinya mampu membuat semua orang terjerumus dalam pesonanya.

Bahkan seorang magi cilik sekalipun.

Dan eksitensinya selalu membuatku takluk begitu saja.

Aku sangat membencinya

Ia begitu spontan dan berfikiran bebas. Ia bagaikan sebuah eksitensi yang sangat berbanding terbalik denganku

Aku? Aku hanyalah eksitensi yang hanya berdiri dibelakang seorang raja.

Aku bagaikan bayangan yang fana dan aku benci mengakui hal itu.

Aku seperti seorang penjilat yang mencari kesenangan semata

Aku iri dengannya.

* * *

Ia menggenggam lenganku, membiarkan langkahnya dan langkahku beriringan, ia juga mengajakku kedalam lautan hutan yang masih berada dikawasan kerajaan Sindria.

"Alibaba-kun, ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku mencoba menyelidik, "tidak biasanya."

Alibaba melepaskan genggaman tanganku, menghadapku dan menatapku cukup serius. Oh, sejak kapan seseorang yang lebih muda enam hingga tujuh tahun bisa terlihat sangat dewasa dimatanya?

"—Aku akan menjadi bagian kekaisaran Kou." Alibaba kembali meraih kedua tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan sedikit kencang, "—dan menjadi musuh Sindria."

Apa kini indra pendengaranku sudah mati?

Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?

**Musuh** dari **Sindria**, adalah **musuhku** pula.

**Musuhku**, artinya aku harus **membunuhnya**

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia terlihat begitu tenang?

Apa dia lupa bila orang yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini merupakan mantan pembunuh? Salah satu dari delapan Jendral Sindria? Tangan kanan dari sang raja penakluk tujuh lautan?

"—Kau bercanda?" ucapku, takut-takut bila aku harus mengeluarkan senjataku dan membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"tidak." Jawab Alibaba dengan cepat, "Aku memang akan menjadi bagian kekaisaran Kou—"

"—tetapi hatiku selalu menjadi milik Sindria" ia menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukkannya, "karena hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu, Ja'far-san"

Sekali lagi, aku cemburu padanya.

Ia dengan bebas melakukan apa saja demi hal yang berharga baginya.

Ia bebas terbang dilangit yang membentang luas bumi.

Eksitensinya begitu kuat.

Dia dan diriku sangatlah berbeda.

**Aku, tidak bisa. Ini semua, sangat salah.**

Butuh waktu berjam-jam aku dapat mengerti bahwa aku tak akan bisa meraih eksitensinya.

Cinta dan benci seperti membolak-balikkan sebuah kepingan koin.

.

.

.

Tuhan, jika aku diberi kesempatan…

Biarlah es yang menyelimuti hatiku mencair untuk kali ini saja.

Izinkan aku menangis dalam dekapannya.

Aku memang membenci eksitensinya yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

Aku juga membenci eksitensinya yang selalu membuatku takluk akan pesonanya.

Tuhan, untuk kali ini saja…

Aku berteriak bila betapa bodohnya aku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Yeah, satu story dalam satu hari... tumben lagi mood~ Cinta dan benci~ awww yeaahh!

Ripiu please?


End file.
